The Densi Chronicles
by SunnyCitrus10
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about our favorite couple. They are not in any order and are completely independent of each other.
1. Heat

Heat

Episode Reference: "Deadline" (3X04)

_I decided to start writing a collection of one-shots based on episodes that inspired me. They are all independent of each other and do not flow into a combined story._

___Thank you to ZBBZL and Ambrosia Rush for previewing and providing feedback. Your comments were invaluable._

* * *

Heat. It's a burning flame that can combust at any moment. During her interview with the ZNN camera operator, Steve Downey, she found herself glancing at Deeks as he looked through Adriana Gomez's computer files. Steve had been Adriana's camera operator for two years. She could see the parallels in her partnership with Deeks.

Steve interrupted her wandering mind and said, "You get pretty close to someone when you spend so much time with them."

"Yes you do."

Kensi looked at Deeks as she said this.

Steve elaborated further on his relationship with Adriana and their connection. He was telling her how the slain reporter and he would have disagreements, but there was something between them.

"Heat?"

Kensi glanced at Deeks again as she said this. He looked amazing in the black polo shirt. It was a vast improvement over those hideous plaid shirts he wore on occasion. He always drove her crazy, but his lanky swimmer's body and gorgeous blue eyes couldn't be denied. The way he was staring at the screen just intensified their color. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she got back to the task at hand.

They left the news station and headed to the Libyan restaurant with Monty. He was not a handsome dog, but there was an earnestness about him that got to her. He was an old drug sniffing dog, but Deeks took Monty in after he retired from the force. 'A canine version of PTSD?' Her partner was often ridiculous and his explanation of Monty's affliction and love for NPR definitely stretched reality. She was holding in her laugh as Deeks calmly explained the dog's issues to her. How can you not like a guy who takes in a dog no one wants? Even with the jokes and non-stop chatter, Deeks was an awesome guy and the best partner she could ask for. He had an extremely troubled childhood, went to law school and ended up becoming a cop. His path could have veered towards a life of crime, but it didn't. And his surfer boy looks were undeniable. A girl would have to be dead or blind to not find him attractive. Whenever he dressed up in suits for an op, she would stare discreetly and soak in his gorgeousness.

Back at the boathouse, Deeks asked her about the difference between diaries and journals. She regretted her response immediately. Kensi basically admitted to keeping a journal of her deepest and darkest thoughts. If he were to access her private musings, he would find out what she really thought of him. The humiliation would be terrible and he would be insufferable. Her partner didn't need to know that his eyes were bluer than the ocean and sky combined. And he definitely didn't need to know that his blond hair and scruff were more sexy than unkempt. Plus, his way with children was more than appealing. This is why her journal was in a hidden file tucked away behind pictures of furry little kittens playing with balls of yarn. If Kensi knew that Eric had seen these innermost thoughts, he would have been buried in the desert and no one would ever find his body.

At the end of the day, Deeks was a great partner. He was always ready with a quip to lighten a heavy situation and always had her back. There was no one else she would ever consider going into a gunfight with than Marty Deeks, the dog owner and surfer boy from Reseda. If she wasn't such a coward, there could be the possibility of something beyond a strong partnership. Sadly, Kensi was afraid of being burned. Sometimes when heat is unbearable it becomes scorching and you feel the need to step away.

* * *

AN: When Kensi stared at Deeks in the newsroom, I just about squealed. She is totally into him. Seriously.


	2. The Bond

The Bond

An NCIS: LA Fan Fiction

Author's Note: I wrote this a few weeks ago and forgot to post it. I was also told a drabble is less than 100 words so that reference has been removed from these one-shots.

Episode References: "Sacrifice" (3X05) and "Blye, K: Parts 1 & 2 (3X16 & 3X17)

* * *

Eva Espinoza. The petite brunette from had something in common with Marty Deeks that she, Kensi Blye, did not. Eva was a cop just like Deeks. The case involving Eva happened in November, but the case regarding her father's old Blacks Ops group brought it all back. Her father's team had a unique bond that led to their deaths. Deeks and Eva also had a similar bond that compelled them to risk their lives day in and day out to protect innocent people. Kensi felt excluded and dealing with her father's past brought all of those feelings of isolation back.

Marty Deeks, NCIS LAPD Liaison and her partner, was hilarious and had more compassion than any man she knew. Watching his interactions with Eva was difficult because of the intense emotion behind them. Eva was alone in LA and Deeks gave his full support even though she was a virtual  
stranger. He was there for her when her friend Luis died. Kensi saw this and couldn't keep the jealousy at bay. She wanted to be the only woman he wrapped in his strong arms. His strength was one of the many reasons why she called him from the public restroom at the beach. Even though she couldn't speak, listening to his voice gave her the will to keep going and face the man who killed her father.

After Sam drove off in his new old car, Kensi spoke to Deeks about his bond with Eva. He was trying to be cute and funny, but she found it infuriating. So instead of a heart to heart talk, she dislocated his finger and slammed his head into the Mission door.

Looking back, she already had it bad for the surfing detective, but didn't know how to deal with this attraction. As the months progressed, her bond with her sexy partner steadily grew. He was the only man who broke through her defenses since Jack. He was obnoxious at times, but his loyalty was uncomparable. Deeks was the best partner and friend she ever had. Even the fake firing was forgiven and they were on solid ground once again.

Kensi was tired of being alone. It was time to acknowledge their 'thing.' However, a small part of her was afraid that he didn't feel the same and saw her as just his partner and good friend. She needed to stop over thinking and start acting. Deeks was an attractive guy. He wouldn't be single forever even though he told her she "owed him a beer every night for the rest of his life." That had to mean something. If he was so busy having beers with her every night then he wouldn't have time to meet and date other women. He was kidding when he said it, but she was hoping that he wasn't entirely joking either.

They had plans to meet up in the morning for a run at the beach and breakfast. Kensi was going to come clean and lay her cards down on the table. Reuniting with her mom made her realize that life was too short to wallow in regret. Plus, her mom had nothing but nice things to say about Deeks. Mrs. Feldman told her about their first meeting and how he promised her that she would see daughter. Kensi went to bed at ease and hopeful for what the next day would bring.

The next day she woke up and got ready for her outing with Deeks. When she got to the beach, he was waiting with Monty in tow. The dog made a mad dash for Kensi as soon as he saw her. Deeks turned and the biggest grin came across his face when he saw her. This smile was dazzling and made her heart race. It also gave her hope and the confidence to share her feelings.

"Good Morning, Princess. How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well actually. How about you? Did you dream about catching waves or slaying dragons?"

"I had the most amazing dream about rescuing the damsel in distress, but it ended before she could reward me for saving her life."

"If you play your cards right, that ending might happen sooner than you think."

THE END


	3. Layers

Layers

An NCIS LA Fan Fiction

Episode Reference: "Patriot Acts" (3x20)

Layers. Deeks was like an onion. There was always another part to peel off. The Gavin Knowles case was pretty intense and Kensi was reflecting on her interactions with Deeks. His smile in the OPS center was mesmerizing. If he only knew what affect his pearly whites had on her. Of course she would never tell him that. And those chaps were quite unexpected. They showed off his amazing butt to perfection. The early part of the day was just the first layer revealed by her partner.

After finding the cello at Mia's apartment, Deeks told Kensi that he used to play the violin.

That amazing smile popped out again as Deeks said, "I'm only part Neanderthal."

Shocking. Kensi had a sudden vision of Deeks playing the violin and wearing just the chaps.

She needed to get a grip. Fantasizing about Deeks was no good. Giving into their "thing" would be a really bad idea. Planning more girl's nights with Nell was the ticket. It would keep her too busy to think about those arresting blue eyes and that killer smile. Going to another monster truck show was definitely out. She saw Hetty there and both Nell and her ducked and hid before Hetty spotted them. Hetty was with a certain A-lister and they looked very chummy. This was even more surprising as it was a Laker game night. This celeb never misses a game. Apparently, Hetty and monster trucks were too good to pass up. Who knew?

Layers indeed.

THE END


	4. Anchor

Anchor

An NCISLA Fan Fiction

Episode References: "Blye, K: Parts 1 & 2" (3X16 & 3X17), "Crimeleon" (3X15) & "Deliverance" (2X10). With a nod to "Neighborhood Watch" (3X22).

* * *

He was her lifeline. In a situation that was spinning so wildly out of control, Marty Deeks was the anchor that kept Kensi Blye from floating away. He used humor to make her laugh and was the serious and caring partner she needed in the garage. Also, she trusted him to keep her mother safe while she hunted down her father's killer. A part of her wished she could ask him to come with her to finish all of this, but it was her fight and it didn't seem fair to involve him so deeply. She wanted to tell him everything when he came to her apartment with the bad coffee, but they were interrupted by the phone call from Hetty. The drive to the Mission was silent as she couldn't risk falling apart in front of her partner.

Callen and Sam were her brothers, but Deeks was more. He was her partner and best friend. She trusted him above the others and knew he would always believe in her no matter what. Letting him in wasn't easy, but he was there like an annoying itch that never went away. In the beginning of their partnership he was a nuisance she tolerated, but that changed after he saved her from the Russians. She altered her destiny by placing her hands in his in that laser covered room.

The scene in the garage was unnerving on another level as well. While Deeks was checking her ribs, he made some comment about dream sequences. He was staring at her intently then looked away when she put her shirt back on. Really? What was that about? And earlier he mentioned saving the damsel in distress. Kensi was no damsel that needed saving. She fought her own battles thank you very much. Although, it was nice to have someone watching her back while kicking some butt. If only he didn't stare at her so much when she was dressed in revealing outfits during ops. It made her warm and led her to say stupid things like her being his type. That didn't come out right and gave him the wrong idea. His gorgeous blue eyes and fluffy blond hair did nothing for her. No way no how.

After the altercation with the female assassin, Kensi needed to hear Deeks' voice. It soothed her battered soul in a way that nothing else could. Her fight was almost over and she gleaned from listening to him all of the strength she required to finish it. If she had spoken to him, she would have broken down and collapsed. In order to move on with her life, she had to confront Peter Clairmont and put her demons to rest.

At the end of the day, her father's killer received retribution from Granger's hand. If she had done it, a part of her might have been lost. She would have become a vigilante and that is not what Kensi Blye is. As Deeks put it, she would have been no different from the criminals they put away on the job. He was her voice of reason during this tumultuous time. If Dom were still her partner, she might not have made it through this ordeal. He didn't have the level of compassion and strength Deeks did. Kensi was grateful that he was there for her. The men in her life didn't stick around. They either died or left. However, she knew that Deeks would only leave her under duress. He was her rock even when he exasperated her. If needed, he would take on her burdens in a heartbeat. That kind of loyalty is hard to find. If she were willing to open her heart to something more, he would be the best man to explore a future with. But old habits made her afraid and she was currently overwhelmed with everything that happened today. Maybe someday she could revisit the possibility. For now, she needed to heal old wounds from her childhood. At least now Kensi understood why her mother wanted to take her away from her dad. She could try and forge a new relationship with the mother she abandoned.

Her partner would be there tomorrow. He did say that she owed him a drink every night for the rest of his life. That meant he wasn't going anywhere and would be there for her as long as she wanted. Her soul wanted forever with Deeks even if her heart and mind weren't ready to handle the concept. Little did she know, that an upcoming op would test this theory and wreck havoc with their emotions and 'thing.'

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: A companion piece from Deek's POV is next. The title is "Lifeline."


	5. Lifeline

Lifeline

The Densi Chronicles: Chapter 4

An NCISLA Fan Fiction

A companion piece to "Anchor."

Episode References: "Blye, K: Parts 1 & 2" (3X16 & 3X17), "Crimeleon" (3X15), "Anonymous" (2x7) & "Deliverance" (2X10).

A big thank you to ZBBZL for your feedback and comments. And thank you for finding the errors I missed.

* * *

Kensi was sinking and she needed a lifeline. Deeks was worried for his partner's state of mind. Hunting down your father's killer could lead to a mental breakdown. There was a subtle fragility trying to break through Kensi's strong facade. If that took over she would be lost. He had to be strong for the both of them and show no weakness in front of her. His fear and concern for her welfare had to be tempered with support and witty anecdotes. The ridiculous comments were habit in a volatile situation that could destroy his girl. He would never call her that to her face, but she was his Fern. His bad ass nut-sack kicking partner.

Finding out your father's killer was gunning for you would make most people run for cover. Not his partner though. She put on a vest, got shot and hunted the killer down for a confrontation at her mother's house. No one does that. Kensi Blye was the exception. She was a fighter and kept pushing forward regardless of the pain. The loss of her father, Jack's abandonment, and Dom's death were major heartbreaks that kept his partner from being entirely whole. It wasn't his job to fix her, but he felt it was his job to help her heal and move on with her life.

At the end of the day they were partners and best friends. She trusted him to always have her back and he wasn't planning on going anywhere. If she was in a room of red lasers or being held at gunpoint by an  
undercover agent he was always going to be the first person through the door to save her. There were no guarantees in their line of work but there was nothing that would keep him from being at her side except death or being recalled by LAPD. Kensi Blye was the most important person in his life and he wasn't going anywhere. Grape stem smoothies and electric shock knives were nothing compared to spending time with the most amazing woman on the planet.


	6. Tightrope

Tightrope: The Densi Chronicles

Episode References: "Toy Soldiers" (2X15), "Fame" (1X20) & "Human Traffic" (2X1).

Author's Note: I was inspired while watching Fame on the USA network. That channel needs to start showing Season 2 with Deeks already.

* * *

Dealing with Kensi is like walking on a tightrope. You need to walk on a very thin line and keep your balance and wits about you. If you veer too much to the side you will fall into a deep abyss of hurt feelings and unfulfilled longing. Deeks has been her partner for almost a year already. Professionally, they are well matched and their skills complement each other nicely.

Their personal connection was a different matter entirely. At the shooting range he told her a half-ass story about an ex for self preservation. He didn't want her to know that he didn't really date all that much because he spent most of his time working or surfing. Basically, his partner was the most significant woman in his life. Deeks went on the occasional date, but after getting partnered up with her he no longer sought out the random fling.

Kensi was a contradiction that fascinated him. She was a bad ass federal agent who looked like Wonder Woman. As more facets to her personality were revealed, the more enraptured he became. The junk food addiction and creepy snort laugh were endearing as they were disturbing. And the passion she put into her work was admirable. He remembered the care and concern that she showed to Aubrey Darva in a previous case. Deeks also recalled how he coined her "Fern." Every nickname he gave her brought a smile to his face. She hated all of them, but that was part of walking the tightrope. He loved pushing her buttons and learning how far he could go before she punched him in the shoulder.

His partner wore a ponytail, jeans and tight shirts on a daily basis. This was a good look for her, but the days when sexy dresses and long wavy hair were required were another story. At the Kress bar he was blown away by the black dress and long silken tresses flowing down her back. He gave her an honest compliment about her looks. However, Deeks was lying through his teeth when he said she was like a sister to him. Most of his thoughts about her were nowhere near brotherly in scope. If anything she was the embodiment of every sexy dream he had since he started working with her. When he was thrown out of the club, his mouth watered at the sight of her long legs pulling up to his side. The smart remarks were a defense mechanism to protect himself from unwanted feelings.

Getting close to a female partner was highly dangerous. His last partner exploded in her car because of a case they were both working on. Det. Jess Traynor was a friend and sometime bed partner, but that's where it ended. He had a feeling that losing Kensi would affect him on a deeper level as their partnership strengthened and intensified. No other woman impacted him the way she did. Watching her face light up in a smile caused butterflies in his stomach and every strong punch to the arm was skin to skin contact. Each touch sent a chill down his spine no matter how small or violent. He was walking a very fine line between admiration and lust every time she was near.

For each joke and smart comment there would be one that wounded him deeply. Deeks wondered out loud if they would ever be as happy as Sam and Callen in their partnership.

When Kensi said, "Yes, but not together," his stomach plummeted.

She bumped him on the shoulder after she said it, so all hope wasn't lost.

Kensi Blye was an enigma that mesmerized him. He had a feeling he would never stop finding out new things about his partner that were both appealing and intriguing.


	7. Dream Sequences

Chapter 7: Dream Sequences

The Densi Chronicles

Author's Note: This one is very short. It came to me before watching "Drive". I knew Deeks was a fellow Capricorn, but forgot the exact date until I was reminded two weeks ago. It's the last day of my birthday extravaganza. My birthday was earlier in the month, but a friend could go to any of the festivities and is taking me out for breakfast in an hour. (Sorry, random TMI.) I'll have another note with comments below about show stuff.

A big thank you goes to Ambrosia Rush for doing a quick beta on this chapter. Her comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

Episode references: "Blye, K., Part 2" (3X17) & "Neighborhood Watch" (3X22).

* * *

Marty Deeks has a very active imagination. It keeps him sane when things go wrong. He wasn't lying when he told Kensi that watching her take off her shirt was suppose to be the start of a dream sequence.

Late at night after spending the day with his amazing partner, he would gaze off into the distance and imagine her next to him. Most of his thoughts were sweet while a few were a little lurid in detail. The best visions were those of them lying together in bed curled around each in sleep. Sometimes they were both naked while other times she was dressed in his clothes while sprawled in starfish formation above him.

The dreams became a reality when they were undercover as Justin and Melissa Waring. Sleeping next to his partner at night was an amazing and tortuous experience. Being so close to Kensi in bed was great because he could look at her while she was sleeping. The little pig snorts and snores were endearing. And having her warm body next to his was scintillating. Smelling her unique scent on the sheets and seeing her lustrous locks trailing across her pillow was a treat for his senses. Now that he had a real image of her sharing his bed, he knew most of his dreams and fantasies would pale in comparison.

Sharing a living space with Kensi was quite the eye opener. He knew about her cleaning habits and inability to cook, but he wasn't prepared for the shock of learning about some of his partner's hopes and dreams. If she needed a donor for her future offspring, he wanted to be first in line for the job. Deeks wasn't going to donate and bail. His plan was to be an active participant in this endeavor. A previous dream sequence involved shiny rings and a comfy bed. His goal was to make it reality within the next 5 years. It was only a matter of time before he wore his partner down. Marty Deeks was a patient man and knew that winning his partner's heart would be the most amazing victory. It was a matter of using his gorgeous baby blues, channeling his rakish wit, maintaining strong determination and buying plenty of donuts as his arsenal. He wasn't a crafty undercover agent for nothing.

* * *

Author's Note:

How could she forget his birthday? Seriously? They've been partners for three years! And Deeks changing his shirt was so adorable. He was so happy and carefree. And why did she make the reservation with her real name? I know Jaime knew her real name, but she could have figured something out. She should have used his last name. I might have to write something about what went down after Kensi's ridiculously hilarious dinner with Jaime and his mother.

If you write a review or PM, I'll send you a short part of the story I'm working on next.

Thanks again for all the support and views.


End file.
